The invention relates to a rubber material, in particular for wiper blades on windshield wipers or for automotive tires as well as use thereof according to the preamble of the independent claims.
It is important for windshield wiper blades to be able to adapt as well as possible to the contour of the windshield of a motor vehicle and to remain flexible even at different temperatures. Wiper blades are usually made of elastomer profiles, using mainly rubber materials such as natural rubber or synthetic grades of rubber such as chloroprene rubber or EPDM. In addition, wiper blades made of silicone rubber or polyurethane rubber are also known.
Such a wiper blade is described in DE 196 15 421 A1, for example. This wiper blade is comprised of a base part which allows the wiper blade to be held in a metal frame, and a wiper lip which is connected by a web to the base part and has a lip area on its end facing the glass surface to be wiped. The base part and the web are made of a rubber matrix consisting at least primarily of polychloroprene, whereas the wiper lip has a different material composition. In addition, the wiper blade contains zinc oxide and carbon black as fillers which influence the mechanical properties of the wiper blade and its processability. The wiper blade is preferably produced by a co-extrusion method.